Mystery Girl
by kimar2z
Summary: Harry meets a strange girl the winter after Sirius dies, and everything goes downhill from there.   ***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! Just Ari!  *Note - I know it's not accurate, this was just an idea I had. Have fun with it


Harry walked along the snow trodden ground, looking for something, for anything, just as long as it was a sign. A sign that things were going to get better, because, for once, he wasn't sure. He'd held strong for so long, but it was getting to him.

Sure, maybe he'd come close to breaking. Several times. But not once had he given up. Not once had he thought of pulling out of the race. This was who he was, this was his destiny, he was meant for this. Somehow, he was going to make things right. But how much had he lost of this cause?

His mother.

His father.

And, most recently, Sirius.

What else was he going to have to go through? How was it that he had done so much, tried so many times to make things right, only for them to fall down around his feet? He didn't know that he could take it anymore. He didn't know how to handle the pressure. Everyone was looking up to him, they all wanted him to tell them exactly what to do... but he simply didn't know.

There weren't many people outside today, he noticed. Everyone was inside, sitting by the common room fires, acting as though their lives were perfectly normal. They were completely ignoring the insanity going on in the outside world around them. Why couldn't he do that, he wondered? Why couldn't he have a normal life, normal friends, why couldn't he have the knowledge that he could have any friend he choose, that he could trust anyone he wanted and not care? Sometimes, Harry just wanted to be normal.

Someone coughed in the distance. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a girl, maybe a year or so younger than him, with the brightest blonde hair he had ever seen, and blue eyes that, he though, under any other occasion would dance with happiness. But now, she stood, wandering around, shivering in the cold. She wasn't even wearing a jacket, he noticed. She had to be freezing.

Though, when he looked at her, her face seemed to light up. "You... you're... you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She smiled, jogging through the snow to catch up to him. That was the last thing Harry wanted, attention from a girl he didn't know. He didn't need more attention. He was tired of the attention, he was tired of being famous for something he couldn't even remember.

"Yeah... listen, kid... I really have to go... I can't stay around... sorry..." He grumbled, turning to walk away. He couldn't tolerate anyone right now.

"No... I just wanted to tell you..." She spoke, her voice quiet, emotional, "That... well, I wanted to tell you thank you. See... it's just that... I think, if it hadn't been for you, that I would have lost hope in everyone, lately. And if I lost hope in humanity... well, what are we if we don't have hope in our own race, you know?" She smiled at him, her eyes kind, her cheeks a rosy shade of red. She was sick, Harry thought. Probably had a cold from being out in this weather dressed like that.

"Heh... thanks, I guess." Her words helped Harry's mood a little, but not enough. In his frame of mind, he'd already decided that humanity wasn't worth believing in. There was so much evil out there... so many people he was expected to fight.

"I know, you probably think I'm just saying it... but you're an inspiration, Harry. I know you don't think so, I can tell, just by the way you look... but... something about you is different. You have a good heart. And," she mumbled the last bit of her sentence, Harry unable to hear it.

"I... I'm sorry?" He said, halfway curious as to what she'd said before.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, almost sadly, and looked up at him. "Nothing to worry about, at least. I should probably leave now... I think I'm going to wander around for a while... but really, Harry, even if you feel useless now... I think you're amazing. At least know someone out there does."

She turned to walk away, but something inside Harry changed. "Wait... um... er... what did you say your name was?"

"Aribella..." the girl stopped, looking over her shoulder, the green and silver scarf Harry hadn't noticed before obviously marking her as a Slytherin, "But most people call me Ari. I'll catch you around, alright, Harry?"

Without another word, she was gone, almost like magic, Harry thought to some amusement.

The next few days passed without much excitement. The only bright spot in Harry's days had been in seeing Ginny. Ginny, who, Harry thought, was different than any girl he'd ever known. Ginny, who Harry had always trusted, who would do anything for him... Ginny, who Harry was meeting up with that very day, in between classes.

He hadn't seen Ari once since their encounter on the grounds, though she would float through his mind occasionally. Who was she? Harry wanted to know. Something about her had almost inspired him, had gotten him out of that depressive state he'd been in for days. He wanted to see her again, if nothing else to thank her for her kind words and apologize for his rude behaviour.

"Harry? Why are you so distracted?" Ginny said, standing nearby Harry, waving a hand in front of his face. "You're not... you know..." She motioned to his forehead vaguely, a worried expression crossing her face.

"No, no... fine. Just... thinking." Harry shook his head, his hair flopping over his forehead for a moment before he brushed it aside.

"Alright... well, I have to go. I'll see you later..." She kissed him on the cheek, and, without a second thought, walked away.

Harry was about to walk away when he caught sight of blonde hair. Ari, he thought, and quickened his pace to catch up with her. "Ari! Hey, Ari..."

The girl turned around, a grin on her face. Her cheeks were still that same flushed red, and Harry felt bad for not having offered her his jacket before. "Oh... Harry! I didn't expect to see you around. I mean... I was hoping I would, but I guess... I... er... didn't expect you to talk to me, you know what I mean?" Her cheeks got a shade redder, and she looked at her feet.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to say thanks, for what you said yesterday..." He fumbled with his hands, trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say next, "I was having a really off day, ya know? What you said actually helped..."

"I know what you mean... sometimes those positive words can really bring a person up..." She took a few steps toward him, until she was standing in front of him. "That's why I like saying things like that to people. You have to think that it helps brighten their day."

Harry nodded. "It did, definitely. I mean... yeah... um... I'm sorry, you know, if I was acting like a prat. I didn't mean to... I was just... in a bad mood."

She reached forward, giving him a hug. Not expecting it, he froze, and then, slowly, wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. "It's alright, Harry. If I was you... I would be the same way. In fact, I would be worse off. Much, much worse off. You're a brave guy Harry, never, ever, ever forget that." She stood up on her tip toes, quickly kissing Harry on the lips

Harry froze completely, unsure of how to react. He didn't want to push her away – or, well, he did, but he didn't want to insult her. But she wasn't backing up, despite the fact he was frozen in place.

And, of course, he heard hurried footsteps. "H-harry? I... I was coming back... I forgot... my bag..." Ginny rushed over, grabbing her bag, and turned around without another word.

Harry jumped back, away from Ari, who was red to the point of looking like a tomato. "I'm so... er... so sorry... I should probably... uh... just... go now... yeah... I'll be back... later... or something... bye Harry!" She rushed off, headed towards her class, and he saw Ginny go in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there, helpless.

Well, Harry thought with a sense of despair, he might as well add Ginny to the list of people he'd lost, right? She was as good as gone. She'd never believe him...

At least this way, she'd be safe... maybe.


End file.
